whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/I can't believe...wow..
Guys, i am so beside myself right now... A few hours ago i looked up some things on the Bible, and i saw this link to a website, and i think it said "The myth of God" or something like that, and let me just tell u what it said... It said... That the soul and spirit, do not exist. It claimed that we are evolved monkeys, and that when we die, that's it. It was saying that our conscience (sorry if i spelled that wrong) evolved over time, and that we just 'think' we have souls, but really, we're all animals. I...i cant even... What the heck is wrong with people? Darwin said himself that we cannot prove that we evolved from anything, in his book The Origin Of Spieces (again, hope i spelled that right), in his book there is a chapter about the problems of the theory. With each family of animals, they can only breed within their own kind, a donkey CANNOT give birth to a turtle. Do u see the deception? They try to push God's word out of everything, Claiming that we're animals, uh, hello, they can clearly tell the difference between monkey bones, and human bones. We are Not animals! Animals cannot conduct themselves in any smart way that humans do, they cant answer personal questions, make an argument, about truth and reality.. I do know that they teach Evolution in schools as if it were a fact, but in reality, its been proven a fraud so many times. I am so upset over this... The whole idea of Evolution is that we're here for no reason, that we're the result of blind chance... In reality, we have '''clear '''design written all over, from the trees in the ground, to the birds in the air. A single cell... Is more complex, then all the extremely hard-to figure out computers combined, and even with that, we're still lightyears away from how complex a single cell is. This is upsetting to me because they're teaching little kids that they have no souls, that their animals, and that they need to get as much out of life as they can before they go to their graves. Its also upsetting that so many teenagers who have personal problems, think, that since they have no soul, they're gonna go in the ground anyway, so why not get it overwith? With the suicidal thoughts... This is part of the great deception.. That the Bible speaks of, People have tried to cover up the undeniable evidence for God by lying, they want God out of the picture so bad, that they deny he exists, and believe they have no soul. This is why there are so many arrogant people out there, denying him, and walking after their own lusts. Well, one day, one day soon, they will see, that all this time that they've been denying him, that they DID have a soul, and that it was blackened with wickedness. Wow... Okay, im done. I just had to let this out, by the way, this is not to insult anyone's religion, or beliefs in any way. I was just was upset, please nobody get mad, this was just...*sigh*, how upset i was. So..uh...thanks for reading.. If u read it. -Swiftie Category:Blog posts